There is known in the prior art a large number of devices adapted for games of chance. The most ubiquitous example is the slot machine, in which an inserted coin permits the player to rotate a plurality of game wheels in the hope of attaining a desirable orientation of the wheel which will provide a payoff greater than the coin input. These machines provide, in addition to the opportunity to win, the attributes of motion, sound, and color (the indicia provided on the wheels are usually vividly colored). However, these attributes are present only during the use of the machine; when idle, a slot machine provides no audible or visual attraction to invite a passerby to become a potential player.
Another similar form of game machine involves the use of coins or tokens provided by the player as an integral part of the game played therewith. The coin is projected or translated by the player toward a target arrangement, the target including areas or openings which constitute winning, or payoff areas. Such games generally provide more of a sense of participation in the game, with the player directing to some extend the play and the outcome of the game. Although the outcomes of such games may in fact be completely random, the interjection of player participation is more satisfying to many individuals. Also, the ability to visualize the money involved in the game and the possible payoff is inherently enticing. However, these games generally share one similarity with the slot machine; when not in use, there is no audible or moving visual stimulus projected by the game machine to attract a potential player.
Furthermore, these game machines are usually constructed for the use of one individual at a time, which certainly suits the desires of a significant segment of the gambling public. However, many individuals prefer to gamble within a group of people, as is found in card games, roulette, and the like. Such group-oriented individuals are generally overlooked by the gaming machine business, which does not design machines for use by a plurality of persons at one time.